


Time Well Spent

by MykaWells



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaWells/pseuds/MykaWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of all the little ficlets and short oneshots that I've written and posted on tumblr (first as apple-twizzlers before changing to myka-wells). Most, if not all, will be fluffy Bering and Wells goodness, because who doesn't love imagining Myka and Helena as that sickeningly adorable couple once in awhile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Port Douglas

“Yes…Yes, I’m well aware,” Helena sighed. She rolled her eyes and rested the cellphone between her ear and her shoulder as she double checked the static bag seal and tucked it safely in the secret compartment of her suitcase. “I’ll make that quite clear…Yes, I’ll be sure to do that.”

Helena hung up tossed her cell phone on the bed. She was sorely tempted to power the device down, but resisted, opting instead to leave the phone on the bed and move across the room towards the balcony of the hotel room. The door had been left open a crack to let the pleasant, warm breeze into the room, so Helena noiselessly nudged it open. She leaned against the frame of the door and took in the scene in front of her.

Myka stood with her back to the door, leaning against the railing as she looked out at palm trees and white sand beach. Helena couldn’t help smiling at the sight. Myka just looked so relaxed, so content.

“You’re staring,” Myka said without turning around, an amused lilt to her voice.

“I’m admiring,” Helena said as she moved across the balcony. “There is a rather considerable difference.”

Myka grinned, looking down and away towards the beach as Helena rested against the railing next to Myka so that their shoulders touched. After a moment of silence, Myka spoke again.

“What did Pete have to say?”

“He first reminded me of the time difference between Port Douglas and Univille. He then reminded me that we were on couples only vacation, and, as such, should not have gone looking for artifacts,” Helena said.

“But typhoons…Helena,there were possible typhoons, and the terrible—

Helena rested a hand on Myka’s cheek and kissed her. She lingered only a second on Myka’s lips, but it was enough to silence Myka’s worries.

“I told him all of that, darling,” Helena said. “Though I love that you care so much. Now, let’s put that all behind us and see about following Pete’s last bit of advice.”

“And what might that have been?”

“His exact words were that I take time to just enjoy the company,” Helena said with a smirk as she pulled Myka’s body against her own. She continued, punctuating each sentence with a lingering kiss. “Which I plan to do thoroughly. And repeatedly.”

Myka smiled into Helena’s kiss and pulled away, taking Helena’s hand and leading her back towards the hotel room.


	2. 32 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a comment fic for a gifset I would link to if I knew how to do that kind of stuff. The post is on my apple-twizzlers tumblr tagged under 'ficlet' if you're interested. Enjoy!

Thirty two minutes. She and Helena had exactly thirty two minutes to make to an appointment they had in Featherhead, which was exactly thirty seven minutes away. They were officially late.

It wasn’t Myka’s fault. She’d been dressed and ready before Pete called her to the Warehouse to deal with a mini-inventory emergency. So she’d left Helena still sleeping in their shared bed, fixed the problem caused by Pete’s refusal to alphabetize properly, and returned to the B&B, fully expecting Helena would be ready or almost ready.

Myka took the stairs up to their bedroom two at a time, rounding the corner quickly as she entered the room.

"Hey, Helena, ready to—

Myka stopped in her tracks and stared at Helena as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Helena was exactly where Myka left her. Lying in bed in the clothes that she slept in as if she had absolutely nothing in the world to do.

"Helena what are you doing? We have an appointment to get to, like, right now," Myka said incredulously.

Helena smiled lazily, as if she was just waking up and thoroughly enjoyed taking her time doing so.

"Hello to you too, darling. This bed is just so terribly comfy," Helena said, then added as she smirked and stretched her arms over her head without sitting up in bed. "And we’ve made so many good memories in it. I simply couldn’t resist staying in a bit longer."

"But, Helena," Myka said. "We’re going to be late. We’re already running late. You realize that, right?"

Helena pouted and turned on her side to face Myka.

"But I’m so tired from these missions in every bloody time zone imaginable," Helena said. "It’s our day off. Can’t you just come back to bed for a bit? We’ll reschedule." 

Myka looked at Helena incredulously. Helena couldn’t actually be serious right now. Could she? She actually did looked like she might be serious.

"You’re serious?" Myka asked, slowly, stiffly. "Helena, we are going to pick out our wedding cake. I made this appointment a month ago. That’s not just the kind of thing we can sleep through.”

Helena grinned broadly. She sat up in bed and pulled Myka down for a lingering kiss.

"Who said anything about sleep?"

Despite her mild annoyance with Helena’s lack of interest in punctuality, Myka couldn’t help a small smirk and blush as she stepped back from the bed after the kiss. 

"Later. I promise I will make this worth your while later," Myka said. She turned around to head for the door. She gave Helena her best over the shoulder ‘come hither’ look as she turned back and towards the door, and added, "but only if you are ready and in the car in the next five minutes."

Myka grinned broadly when, as she closed the bedroom door, she distinctly heard Helena mutter a few choice curses while stumbling very quickly out of the bed she loved so very much.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt to write a fic that included the phrases "waking up, down quilt [and] sleepy," and the prompter also asked that it be fluffy. So here it is, a spot of unmitigated Bering and Wells fluff...

Helena tiptoed as quietly as she could up the stairs, pausing on the top stair to glance at her watch. Perfect timing.

She moved down the darkened hallway towards a closed door. Helena took hold of the doorknob and turned it. She pushed the door open slowly, hoping the old metal hinges wouldn’t creak or make any other noise that would give her away. Helena had, after all, made something of a game of seeing how far she could get without waking up her target, and she hated losing.

When she had the door open just enough, Helena slipped into the room and shut the door behind her with a soft click. The bedroom she stood in was, in and of itself, unremarkable. It contained a only a queen bed, a dresser, closet, two small book cases, and a comfy chair. Yet there was something special about this room, some intangible quality about the way light filled the space, the way that the full moon cast soft light on the floor and across the bed.

But, more than anything else, it was the woman in the bed that made this room remarkably welcoming. Helena sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on the woman’s ankles, which were covered by a blanket.

“Myka?” Helena whispered, then added in her full voice, because time was a factor here. “Myka are you awake?”

Myka groaned sleepily and rolled over on her back. She squinted up at Helena, whose face was only partially illuminated by moonlight.

“It’s kind of hard not to be,” Myka said with a sleepy smile. “When you’ve got Claudia and Pete celebrating under one roof.”

“They miss your presence, you know,” Helena said. “I even had to bodily restrain Claudia from running up here to pounce on you and announce her victory over Pete in one of their video games.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Myka said.

Myka moved her hand out from under the blanket and rested it so that her fingers brushed against the skin of Helena’s wrist, a casual gesture in anyone else, but Myka was like no one else, and this relationship was like none other. They had move so slowly, and, at times, decidedly backwards in their relationship. But now, now things were good, great even, with little hints like this one that they could be spectacular.

And that was the exact reason that she was here, in Myka’s bedroom, with five minutes left until midnight. Because, even with all the revelry going on downstairs with Pete, Claudia, Steve, Artie, and Abigail, Helena wanted only to be near Myka.

“What are you doing here though?” Myka asked. “I mean, sounds like you’re missing a really good time down there, and now you’re up here with a cranky, overtired, impossibly jet lagged…me.”

“I am here precisely because you are here,” Helena said. “I did not want you to spend the evening alone and unconscious.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I sound kind of pathetic,” Myka said, though she gave Helena a sleepy smile.

Helena smiled softly down at Myka.

“I adore you,” Helena said quietly. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I’ve had my suspicions,” Myka said as she gave Helena’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And I kind of like you too.”

“Just kind of?” Helena scoffed. “Here, I’ve been working so hard on wooing you. And I only get a kind of?”

“Poor thing,” Myka teased. “Alright, fine. I really like you. Are you happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Helena said, grinning broadly and rubbing her thumb over the back of Myka’s hand. “Because, despite what other might think, I’m quite easy to please.”  
Myka laughed and lifted the down quilt that she’d wrapped around herself to invite Helena in.

“Come on in here,” Myka said. “Your hands are cold.”

It was an excuse, of course; Helena’s hands weren’t that cold, and the room was actually warm, but Helena did not mind at all. Instead, she did as she was told and snuggled into Myka. Helena had sworn Myka to secrecy on the matter, but Helena loved snuggling, enjoyed the warmth and comfort and safety that she felt when Myka held her.  
Helena rested her head on Myka’s shoulder as Myka readjusted the blanket so that it covered both of them.

“That is much better,” Helena said, letting her eyes drift closed momentarily. “You are a superlative snuggler, you know.”

“I guess I’m just and overachiever,” Myka said. She pressed a kiss to Helena’s forehead.

“That you are, darling,” Helena said. She opened her eyes and looked to the clock on Myka’s night stand. 11:58 clicked over to 11:59 as she watched. That was good. Perfect, actually.

“I did not actually come up here just to snuggle with you,” Helena said, lifting her head to look at Myka, whose face was half illuminate by moonlight.

“No?”

Helena shook her head.

“No, I actually timed my visit very carefully,” Helena said, moving her hand lower to rest on Myka’s hip.

“You did?” Myka said, her voice laced with far more amusement that confusion. “Now why would you do that?”

“You will have that answer in a moment’s time,” Helena said.

“But—-

“Shh, patience, my dear,” Helena said.

As if on cue, two seconds later, Claudia and Pete started an enthusiastic 10 second countdown that could be heard all the way upstairs.

Helena rested her hand on Myka’s cheek. Myka looked right at Helena, and Helena couldn’t have looked away if she wanted to. That look in Myka’s eyes simply took her breath away.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Helena’s lips moved closer with each second, and, as the party downstairs cheered and shouted, Helena press her lips to Myka’s.

Helena kissed Myka soundly and with all of the love that she felt for the remarkable woman. And Myka kissed back, her hand coming up to rest in Helena’s hair as Helena leaned over and kissed her.

Helena pulled away with some difficulty and smiled down at Myka.

“Happy New Year, darling.”


	4. Like Coffee in a Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka can't sleep. Her mind wanders to the last time she saw Helena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt that I write a fic that somehow incorporate china teacup, blue, and elegantly. This one is a little less fluffy than the rest, but it's not really angst either. This is a fixit-ish thing set after "Instinct" where I ignore everything that comes after Pete and Myka drive away from Boone.

Myka has never liked the inexplicable. Even in beautiful things. Some people find a thing more beautiful and powerful when there is an element of mystery, an air of the unexplained. Not Myka Bering. She finds even more beauty in understanding the thing. She finds the blue sky more impressive once she learns that it is caused by the way that different wavelengths work. She finds rainbows more breathtaking after a teacher explains that they are caused by light passing through thousands upon thousands of tiny droplets of water, a mist suspended in the air. There is something breathtaking in the way that nature works together. Elegant. Nature seems at times to fit together so elegantly. Beautiful and elegant and complex. And with an unreal capacity for both causing and enduring pain and destruction.

Like Helena.

Myka has never pretended to understand all of Helena, all of her brilliance and flaws and pain. No person can be understood or explained in the same way as a rainbow or the blue sky, least of all someone like Helena Wells. But Myka does try. From the very beginning, Myka tries to understand Helena, and she’s come to know and understand the woman better than she’s ever known and understood anyone else. Probably because she’s spent more time on Helena than anyone else.

Emily Lake of Boone, however, is another story.

There is something so profoundly unsettling about seeing Helena acting as Emily Lake, because Myka cannot, for the life of her, understand it. Her brain can’t reconcile the fact that this looks like Helena, speaks like Helena, has Helena’s memories, but is not Helena. This is not Helena, sitting on this bland couch in this unrelentingly beige living room. Helena would never talk about a person’s best trait being their normalcy, about the fact that they are safe. But Emily Lake would. Emily Lake likes that, and there isn’t anything wrong with Emily except that she is decidedly not Helena.

And that, to Myka, is inexplicable. No, more than inexplicable, it is undefinable. Myka has no way of defining for herself, let alone anyone else, what bothers her, puzzles her so much about Emily Lake. “Off kilter” comes close, but, really, that isn’t all encompassing enough. To start with, it is positively jarring.

Like when two jigsaw puzzle pieces look as if they fit. Then, instead of sliding smoothly together, they stick stiffly together only when you jam the pieces into each other. But you’ve been looking for that piece for so long that you desperately want it to fit so you can stop looking.

Or maybe it’s like a shoe, say, a leather boot, that has stretched or shrunk or lost its shape because time has given it a good beating. It just won’t look or fit right regardless of how tight you tie the laces.

No, it’s not really those either. Sure, they sound good; they are appropriately poetic and capture some part of what is all wrong about Helena as Emily Lake in Boone with Nate. But those descriptions are just a little off. Like Helena offering to take Myka out for coffee instead of tea.

That is it. Emily Lake is coffee, and Helena is tea. Seeing Helena as Emily Lake in Boone with Nate is like coffee in a fine china teacup.

Yes, that’s it. Myka sees Helena, then realizes a second too late that she is Emily Lake with Nate, and it is like expecting tea and getting a mouthful of scalding, bitter black coffee.  
Myka doesn’t have that revelation until a few weeks after leaving Boone. It is the middle of the night as she stares at the ceiling of her room. And, even though it solves nothing, Myka smiles. Myka smiles because she understands.

She reaches for her phone from the nightstand. 3:52 A.M. Obscenely late, or obscenely early, depending on your perspective. Still, Myka understands and understanding always makes Myka bold.

Myka sits up in bed. She stares at the bright light of the screen until the light dulls. Then she types out a message. Erases it. Writes another one, changes all but one word, then revises it once more, then exits out of the message altogether.

She goes to her contacts list, scrolls halfway down and hits dial all without hesitating, because she won’t be able to do it otherwise.

The phone rings several times. Myka is sure it is about to go to voicemail when her call is finally picked up.

“Myka? Is everything alright?”

Helena’s voice is hushed and a little groggy. Myka wants to apologize for waking her, for needlessly worrying her. But she hasn’t heard Helena’s voice in almost two months, and then Myka remembers she’s gone longer than that, a lot longer and under more dramatic circumstances. Still, this feels different, because Myka has spent those two months with the taste of bitter coffee lingering in her mouth and nothing to wash it away.

So what comes out is not how Myka had planned to open this conversation.

“I don’t want to go out for coffee,” Myka says abruptly. She takes a breath. “I want to see you, but I don’t want coffee.”

There’s a long pause. It feels long enough that Myka would have thought the call was dropped if not for Helena’s soft breath on the other end. When Helena speaks, it is without a trace of confusion. She and Helena have, after all, always excelled at talking between the lines. Like meeting at gunpoint, it’s kind of always been their thing. Myka wants to change that, and she thinks she can. Eventually.

“Alright,” Helena says, then continues as if she’s resolved on something. “Alright. Tea, then?”

Myka closes her eyes and smiles. She doesn’t speak for a solid three seconds. Then Myka clears her throat.

“Yes, tea,” Myka says. “Tea would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least a few more of these little ficlets to come, just as soon as I dig them out of my tumblr :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
